


Panties

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once Garak finds nothing to complain about in Julian's clothing choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

“Jadzia! Wait a minute!” Julian called out, jogging to catch up to the Trill. She turned at the sound of his voice and waited patiently for the leggy young man to catch up.

“What has you in such a hurry?” she asked, as he stopped beside her.

“I need your help with something.” Came the somewhat breathless reply.

“Oh?”

“It’s about something of a… private nature.” Julian explained, trying not to look as awkward as he felt.

“Is everything ok with you and Garak?”

He nodded. “Everything’s great. I just uh, wanted to surprise him with something and could use your advice, and er, discretion. Lots of discretion.” He gave up trying not to appear embarrassed. Julian was positive he had to be obviously blushing by now.

Jadzia couldn’t quite smother a mischievous grin. “I can only imagine what this is about. Why don’t you stop by after your shift, and I’ll see what I can do to help.” She smirked. “And I promise I won’t tell a soul about whatever it is.”

 * * *

They were cleaning up after dinner, maneuvering around each other in a comfortably familiar domestic dance. Julian’s affectionate touches as he passed by suggested the possibility of good things later that evening. Yes, a hand briefly resting on his arm, fingers trailing across the small of his back, a little squeeze of his waist. It was clear that his Human lover wanted something. Suddenly warm breath tickled his ear, and a pleasant pressure settled on his shoulders.

“I have a surprise for you.” Julian said.

“Oh?” Garak inquired innocently, though he knew that between Julian’s tone and the way he was squeezing his shoulder ridges, the surprise was likely to be something of a carnal nature rather than an innocuous item like a book.

“But you have to stay turned around or close your eyes, or… well, you get the idea.”

A pause, then,  “Alright, my dear.” This request coupled with Julian’s suddenly nervous manner made him wonder what exactly the Human had planned. Knowing Julian it could be anything. He felt one last little squeeze on his ridges, and Julian moved away. He could tell by the absence of heat as much as his footsteps. A rustling sound reached his ears – fabric? Then quiet.

“Ok, turn around now.” he finally directed.

Garak obediently turned to face his lover and blinked in surprise. Julian had ditched his awful Starfleet uniform in favor of a darling pair of silky panties and thigh high stockings. The creamy color of the fabric looked lovely against the warm tone of his skin; the lace trim delicate and pretty rather than gaudy. Garak had no idea that Julian was capable of picking out something so lovely to dress himself in.

“What do you think?” Julian asked, his cheeks flushed, his uncertainty adorable.

“Beautiful, love. Absolutely perfect on you.” Garak growled, walking forward to circle the young man. He reached out and let his finger tips trail across his belly and back as he moved around him, admiring the soft slender form so prettily clothed. The sweet little garment showed his bottom off to perfection and did little to hide the shape of his already stiffening cock. He rubbed a hand over the rounded inviting flesh of his ass, enjoying the feel of silk sliding against smooth skin, and brushed his lips over Julian’s flushed cheek. How nice to see the typically confident man blushing.

“Come with me, pretty one.” Garak took his hands and led him to the sofa, seating himself and pulling Julian to stand in front of him. He could hear the young man’s breath hitch in anticipation as Garak lightly kissed his belly, one hand straying down to caress a stocking clad leg.

He moved down to nuzzle against his groin and felt Julian’s fingers twine themselves in his hair, gently encouraging him. Garak kissed and mouthed his sex, now straining against its silken prison, pulling little moans from Julian and leaving the fabric warm and damp. “Tell me, did you wear this ensemble under your uniform while you were working?”

He teased the fabric down, freeing his partner’s erection, causing his reply to come out shakily. “Yes, I did…thought of you all day.” Julian’s fingers stroked his jaw ridges and ears.

“Naughty little thing, aren’t you?” Garak reached around and gave his rear a playful smack. Desire built and pooled in his lower body aided and abetted by Julian’s aroused body and loving caresses.

“ _Oh god_.” Julian moaned as Garak sucked at the tip of his cock and slowly took in as much of the rest of him that he could. Whimpers and gasps followed. His body quivered, and Garak steadied him with a hand on his hip. Julian’s blatant and noisy enjoyment of sexual acts made the effort Garak put into pleasing him well worth it. Now warm hands pawed helplessly at the Cardassian’s shoulders before resting there more firmly to help hold the young man upright.

“ _Elim_ …Oh! More… _please_ …don’t sto-- _ah_!

Julian’s slim body jerked, back arching as he climaxed, filling Garak’s mouth. Not that he minded. Sex was wonderful, but by its nature, messy. The Human stood slumped over using Garak to hold himself up. The older man slid his hands over the bare waist and rested his forehead against the flat smooth stomach. Julian’s breathing slowed to normal, and he lifted his weight off his lover’s shoulders, giving them an affectionate squeeze as he slowly straightened.  Garak rearranged the pretty silk undies and rose to kiss Julian on the mouth. They stood that way for a few minutes, each kiss becoming more heated and involving more tongue until the Cardassian scooped him up and easily carried him to the bed.

He laid Julian down gently, drawing his hands down over his middle and legs as he stood and stepped back a pace to undress. He took his time slowly uncovering more naked scales and skin knowing how much Julian enjoyed watching him remove his clothing. And indeed, the young man sat up staring raptly at the way his scales shifted and moved across his shoulders and back before letting his gaze travel down to his hips and belly and the very obvious bulge in the front of his trousers. Garak smiled, pleased by his lover’s attention. He undid his trousers and slid them down; the hungry little noise Julian made sending another surge of desire through his groin.

“I think you’d better come here.” the Human said thickly, reaching out to take him by the hips and pull him in close. Garak obeyed and was rewarded by Julian’s warm wet tongue against his taught excited cock. He half closed his eyes and let out a sigh of pleasure, one hand coming to rest on Julian’s dark head. He found himself moaning softly. Julian’s mouth was simply exquisite as were the hands that fondled his hips, ass, and thighs. He began thrusting gently, unable to hold still. He considered letting Julian bring him to completion like this, but changed his mind.

He gently but firmly took his jaw in his hand. “That’s enough, now. I don’t want to finish quite yet.” With that Julian released him, sliding back up his length and off. He sat back and wiped the saliva off from around his mouth. Garak sat down on the bed next to him and leaned in for a kiss, tasting both himself and Julian – a heady combination. A growl escaped him; his cock positively ached for more of the pretty man.

“Do you have any idea how good you look right now?” Julian asked, his attention clearly drawn to his lower body.

“Apparently good enough to make you excited again.” He smiled, his gaze flicking to his love’s nether regions that seemed be getting a bit stiff.

Julian grinned at that. “I love having you in my mouth.” He let a hand slowly trail down his belly to rub and squeeze himself between the legs through the soft panties. He shifted his body making an ‘ah’ sound.

“You are simply dangerous today.” Garak remarked. He slid the underwear slowly off, letting his fingers brush against Julian’s long legs as he did so. He let the stockings be – they looked quite nice on his otherwise nude body, unlike socks. Socks all alone just didn’t do. The Human promptly rolled onto his tummy and hiked his ass in the air.

“I see. Is this how you want it?” He inquired with a smirk. As much as he liked seeing Julian’s face during lovemaking, his cute little rump in the air really was marvelous and parts of Garak’s anatomy were becoming very instant about becoming reacquainted with that very part of Julian’s body.

“Oh definitely.” Julian replied with a wiggle. With all concerns about his lover not liking his attire being past, the doctor seemed to be heading straight towards shamelessness. Garak applied another playful swat to his posterior (it was simply too tempting a target) and reached for the lube.

Garak’s slick fingers took their time teasing Julian back into hardness again. However, as much as he was enjoying making the Human beg, he could not stand waiting anymore himself. He applied some of the lube to his cock, trying not to gasp at the contact, and now well prepared for the act, buried himself smoothly inside his lover’s body. He groaned as Julian, now slick and oh-so hot inside gripped him firmly, pressing back against him with a whine of need.

He grasped the narrow hips beneath him tightly as he began to move slowly at first then faster, harder. Julian rolled his hips in time with Garak’s thrusts his moans becoming louder. The brown skin beneath his hands was searing hot – a true pleasure to a heat loving Cardassian. Garak shifted slightly, angling to find Julian’s sweet spot and was duly rewarded with a loud _“Oh God!”_ Nothing coherent came out of Julian after that, as all he was able to do was scream his pleasure into the pillow.

_Oh my dear, you will be the death of me one of these days._ He thought as the Human’s muffled cries and writhing body drove him frantically on. His hands had been petting Julian’s back and sides and roaming down between his legs, and he now returned them firmly to his hips for some readjustment to the quivering young man. Garak grabbed him by the upper thigh and pulled him up and back sinking himself as deep as he could.

Julian cried out sharply and climaxed, the front half of his body going limp against the sheets. A few more thrusts later, or what might have been, Garak couldn’t tell -- he was lost in bliss as he teetered on the edge of his own orgasm -- he came and slid down over top Julian’s back. Once Garak came back to himself he rolled off and repositioned himself and the now tired Human more comfortably. While the intense sexual pleasure was finished for the time being, Garak now had the satisfaction of the smooth expanse of Julian’s hot damp back pressed against his chest and belly. He rumbled happily, stretching his legs out for a moment before bringing them back up under Julian’s.

He stroked the Human’s dark hair. “So tell me, my dear, did you come up with this little sartorial triumph on your own, or did you have help?”

“Well I knew what I wanted to do, but I don’t exactly have much experience buying the stuff so I asked Jadzia.”

“Hmmm…Jadzia. A better choice than O’Brien, certainly.” He pressed a kiss against the soft skin behind Julian’s ear not particularly surprised. The Trill was near impossible to shock.

The Human bit back a laugh. “I can just imagine how that would go. Can you imagine his face? No, not only would he be no help, I’m afraid bringing it up might cause irreparable psychological harm.” He did laugh then, quietly his shoulders shaking against Garak’s chest. “And Kira? Definitely not.” That brought on louder laughter that Garak had to join him in. He could picture Kira’s horrified face all too well.

“Well, since I _am_ a tailor as well as your paramour, does this mean I get to dress you up?” He mentally ticked through the fabric he had on hand and what would look nice with Julian’s coloration.

“You certainly can if you desire.”

Garak could detect a pleased note in this statement and held him closer. “I believe I do desire. You have such a lovely little ass. It deserves to be shown to its advantage.”

“I see through you. I know your little plan to replace everything in my closet. Now you’re going for my under things as well. What am I to do?”

“Wear them and look beautiful.” He kissed a narrow shoulder.

“Is that going to be awfully distracting for you, though?” Julian asked slyly. “Wondering what I’ve got on under my clothes?”

“That is a risk I will be glad to take.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much every time I've sat down to write lately the only thing that has come out is smut.


End file.
